


a growing friendship

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles talks about derek... (tootherderek)sterek drabble - 12/17 - words of the day: deck, grave, flow





	a growing friendship

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Tears flow as Stiles wakes abruptly from his dream. Throwing off his covers, he rushes from his room and out the back door. Even in a different dimension, this Derek is so similar that it shouldn’t shock him when the door creaks back open moments later.

“Stiles?”

He turns, wiping at his eyes, and looks back at the were as he steps onto the deck. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you… just needed some air.”

Derek rocks back on his heels, nodding in understanding. “Wanna talk about it?”

He shrugs nonchalantly, but begins, “I was at his grave, and…”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
